


Mastering Cats

by tanarill



Category: Danny Phantom, Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Creepy, Friendship, Gen, Ghosts, Hunters & Hunting, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanarill/pseuds/tanarill
Summary: What do you get when you mix the Disc's most terrifying cat and a ghost who can choose not to be?





	Mastering Cats

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt-based drabblefest I did back in 2008.

Vlad felt the individual feathers on the back of his neck rise. Two wolves had just run by, completely ignoring the fact that he as a predator could take them out and not even blink. It was quiet, the sounds of the night insects too loud and the sounds of everything else too quiet.

Greebo pounced.

Or, rather, Greebo dropped on him, and it was only the fact that in addition to having a sense for this kind of thing, Vlad could also drop tangibility at will, that saved him from a painful few moments. Greebo hit the ground quite surprised; he hadn't realized the thing was a ghost. He was even more surprised when it stopped being a ghost again.

"Hello, cat," said a very sharp-fanged face, with a grin that matched his own.

Greebo had made a _friend_.

**Author's Note:**

> Dr. P: Please just submit the paper already.
> 
> Next week is Passover, which I will be spending at my Aunt N____'s house, enjoying food and family. I will probably not post, because red-eye flights and seders.


End file.
